Boat Supplies
|Difficulty = Hard |Given By = Mowen |Reward = 9000 XP |Tasks = Get fuel to the boat. |Location = Jungle |Previous = Hard Talk |Next = Back in Black }} is a hard quest given to the Hero by Mowen in Dead Island. Synopsis The Hero must retrieve fuel for Mowen's Boat and a package to bribe for Titus Andronikus to gain entrance into the prison. Walkthrough Mowen asks the Hero to gather supplies for the journey to the prison. The Hero is tasked to gather some fuel and a package as tribute to the leader of the prisoners, Titus Andronikus, from around the dockyards of Moresby. When all is collected, the journey continues from the refueled boat (with a few detours). When you arrive back in Moresby, you can complete any unfinished quests there, in addition to this one. To obtain the package for Titus, go to the warehouse nearby. If you have not completed the Heroes_and_Villains side quest, you can complete it in tandem (althuogh it's actually better to complete the Heroes_and_Villains well before this). The package is hidden in a red shipping container on the left of the warehouse storage yard. You must ascend a ladder, walk through an open container (killing a walker there), and open the container. To obtain fuel for the boat, continue to the petrol station. The petrol station is (mestly) empty of foes, although approaching the work bench causes two Infected to appear and charge, if playing Single Player. Once they're killed, there is no other opposition. The station also contains a lot of Food, a corpse, a Propane Tank, a weapon chest, and an ID Card. There's a usable truck parked in front of the gas station. The fuel containers are already filled with petrol, so all you have to do is pick them up, put them into the bed of the truck, and drive back to the boat. Deposit the petrol tanks on the dock, next to the boat. Glitches * Even once you get into the truck, a route back to the boat on the minimap may fail to appear. If this happens, use a map pin to mark the boat (all the way on the left side of the map) as a waypoint to force a route on your minimap. * Driving through Moresby is diffficult because it is very cluttered with other vehicles and zombies. The risk of getting your truck stuck is high, so be careful. Notes * Use the truck at the Pump Station near the starting point. Drive carefully until you reach the first location. After getting your objective there,drive to the gas station. Load the fuel in the truck. Instead of following your mini-map, just drive back to the boat. * Complete the Heroes and Villains quest before this one is accepted. That way the neighboring warehouse full of Food will be open as well as free of enemies. * It was easy to get to the gas station from Simon's Hub/the Warehouse. The only issue was a single Ram that sometimes spawns and sometimes doesn't. But there are numerous Propane Tanks along the way so by being prepared it was easily killed. The Picture of Bliss quest is also along the way. Category:Quests Category:Main Quest Category:Article stubs